1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, uses of containers, and methods of fabrication and use of containers.
2. Background
The first step many people take before cooking on a grill is to clean the cooking surface. It is inconvenient to carry the cleaning supplies and paper towels out to the grill and then there is little area to place them after you are finished cleaning. In addition, paper towels are typically necessary throughout the cooking process and can be difficult to manipulate when not retained by a support. Furthermore, often a person will come into contact with raw meat during the grilling process, and may need or want to sanitize their hands before touching plates, utensils, the handle of the grill and the like. Again, people may find it burdensome to have to go inside each time it is necessary to wash or sanitize their hands. Many barbeque grills do not have a storage container and some that do, do not necessarily have water resistant containers. There exists a need for a container that can be mounted to a grill that is capable of storing cleaning supplies paper towels and the like. In addition, there exists a need for this container to be water resistant.